This application relates to an apparatus for transmitting power wirelessly, an apparatus for receiving power wirelessly, a mobile terminal, an application server, a location-based service system using the same, and an application therefor.
In accordance with the development of wireless technologies, wireless technologies have been used to enable various functions, from the transmission of data to the transmission of power, to be performed. Recently, technologies for transmitting power wirelessly, thereby allowing an electronic device to be charged with power in a non-contact manner, have become an important topic.
Such technologies for transmitting power wirelessly allow for the development of devices in which power may be freely charged without the necessity of physically connecting a mobile terminal and a charging device to each other. Therefore, technologies for transmitting power wirelessly have been developed due to the high potential thereof for convenience and freedom in charging mobile devices.
However, general wireless charging technologies only allow for power transmission between an apparatus for transmitting power wirelessly and an apparatus for receiving power wirelessly, and have certain limitations, in that a separate user-customized service or other specialized service cannot be provided by the general wireless charging technologies.